SpongeToons
SpongeToons is a television spin-off of Nickelodeon's original animated series, SpongeBob SquarePants. It is produced by Luis TV, FlyerTV, Blue Box TV and United Seasponge Studios. History In 2002, Luis TV noticed that SpongeBob SquarePants was becoming increasingly popular. In 2003, Luis TV asked Nickelodeon if they could air SpongeBob SquarePants. In 2004, Nickelodeon agreed to air Spongebob. In 2005, Luis TV started airing ''SpongeBob SquarePants on Luis TV. ''In 2013, Luis TV had an idea of making a spin-off of SpongeBob SquarePants. In late 2013 Viacom and Nickelodeon agreed with Luis TV. In January 2014, Luis TV started production of the SpongeBob SquarePants spin-off and on February, they agreed to name it SpongeToons. On May 25, 2014 SpongeToons started airing on Luis TV. On June 9, SpongeToons also gave rights to United Seasponge Studios to also air SpongeToons. On June 10, Luis TV gave rights to Flyer Studios to also air SpongeToons. Also in June, Luis TV was given rights to Blue Box TV to air SpongeToons. Staff Current * SBCA (Creator, Writer, Director, Title Card Creator) *TheITChap (Producer, Writer, Designer) * Ghastlyop (Producer, Writer, Title Card Creator on his episodes) * JCM (Producer, Editor) * MrScience12 (Writer) * William Leonard (Title Card Creator) * Omgitskittykatty (Updater/Blogger) *SquareLogo (Awards Editor) Former * Jon Satos (Minor writer) *SquidFan10 (Minor writer) *SuperFanon (Minor writer) List of Episodes Overview Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Story Arcs Upcoming Episodes Episode 15 Corner based on a Idea by Ghastlyop, episode by TheITChap Upcoming episode, transcript and more updates coming soon. Season 2 Finale - Episodes 16, 17 & 18: Utopia; The Sound Of Chum; Last Of The Chum Lords Plots revealed on August 2nd. Will be shown August 16th to 18th Season 3 First episode: The End Of Plankton Revealed as first episode for Season 3. Transcript will be started after The Sound Of Chum. Upcoming Season 3 Unnumbered Episode: From Another Dimension The second upcoming Ghastlyop episode, Plot will be revealed soon. Will be including Ghastlyop's characters. Adele & Angel. Upcoming Season 3 episode: A Ghastly Operation The third upcoming Ghastlyop episode, will reveal a new SpongeToons villain. Possible Season 3 Episode: You Mine, I Craft This is a POSSIBLE episode. It is not yet officially announced. It might be a Minecraft parody. DVDs Released * Luis TV™ SpongeToons: Krabs in Court DVD * Blue Box TV™ SpongeToons: Season 1 1 & 2 * Blue Box TV™ SpongeToons: Season 2 1 Upcoming * Blue Box TV™ SpongeToons: Season 2 2 (August 2014) * Luis TV™ SpongeToons Complete Season 1 (August 2014) * FlyerTV™ Best of SpongeToons and Deep Down Low (August 2014) * FlyerTV™ Merdeka! Malaysian Independence Special (August 31 2014) Awards News and Updates SpongeToons News *SpongeToons has now... TRANSCRIPTS! *The GTA SpongeToons video game is now out of late Beta stages and is about 12.50% (1 eighth!). It has been renamed to SpongeToons: The Video Game (for now). Episode News * Ghastlyop will be writing about 6 more episodes for Season 3. * 3 of the 6 Ghastlyop episodes have been annouced. Reviews and Critical Reception Write your reviews about this show! And dont forget to sign your name! (Reviews and Critical Reception inspired by SpongeBob: Infection) *The first half is a little lackluster, but as soon as you get to ITChap's first episode, you really want more.--When I was 6, I ate a bag of Plams! (talk) 17:55, June 28, 2014 (UTC) * Well, if I would rate it: 8/10. The first few episodes were just plain but when Episode 5 or 6 started, it got better. SquareLogo (talk) 11:59, June 29, 2014 (UTC) * I really, really like the title cards. They resemble original SpongeBob so much, what with the backgrounds and all. :D William Leonard (talk) July 1, 2014 (PST) * Meh, I like how you put a lot of effort in your show. Season one's plots were kinda boring. Season two is much better. I like the title cards, too, especially (what I think were) William's. Vomit on his sweater already - Mom's spaghetti. (talk) 20:32, July 14, 2014 (UTC) * Um..... I'm giving this a 2/100. The transcripts are extremely short and not entertaining (except for Weston's), and the plots usually don't make much sense. It's like I could make one episode in about a day that would be better than this entire spinoff. Most of the title cards are lame, also, except for William's, the others are just text lousily slapped onto something you found by using google images to search "cool backgrounds". There is no twist to the spinoff either, it is actually just a collection of SpongeBob fanon episodes, not a spinoff. The episodes are only 2 minutes long, so it's not worth waiting so long for them. I really dislike this series. Before I saw a negative review like this that Ghastlyop deleted because he thought it was offensive, well, the spinoff is actually bad, bad to a state where you simply can't fix it. And if you delete this review, I'll have you know I have many friends on Wikia with strong powers that can globally block you. And I'm going to keep re-posting this review when you delete it til' you either have fixed the spinoff, simply just abandon the spinoff, or til you die, and further on. Anywho have a nice day! This review is not meant to be insulting or threatening at all, although it does seem like this. Please don't delete this. May I also say this account is different than my main one so people don't get all angry with my main one. I'm probably only gonna use this for re-posting this review. * I'm re-reviewing it now and I do think it has problems. The episodes need to be longer in length. The first season's only good qualites are that after the half way point it starts to be more epic. Season 2 has the problem of my episodes being dark and grim while Luis's and ITChap's are light harted fun. Season 3 has got to be fixed. Maybe 1/4 of the season is dark and grim. My faverioute episodes are Voyage Of Patrick Star; Krusty Kriticism & the Season 2 finale. In The Snail Park is the worst episode so far and bascially If I gave it a score. It would be 6.5 - --INSERT SIGNATURE HERE (talk) 17:58, August 2, 2014 (UTC) See Also * SponghaKartun * Deep Down Low Category:Spin-Offs Category:Luis TV Category:Flyer Studios Category:FlyerTV Category:SpongeToons